Mr. Man
by KiraxMaxwell
Summary: Duo and Heero meet in a bar ... written to the sultry, wonderful music of Alicia Keys, this piece focuses on Duo's POV.


Mr. Man  
  
By Meiran, Lady of Dragyns  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. Song is owned by Alicia Keys, sung in a duet Jimmy Cozier  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, Shonen Ai,songfic  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x1  
  
Thanks to: Alicia Keys for writing such sultry music! And, umm ... my muses, KC and Taiti.  
  
Dedicated to: Me! [pic]J/king .... how about my pals, Tai, KC, and Kuba.  
  
Notes: Duo POV /Song lyrics/  
  
I was alone, sitting in a corner of the bar, when he walked in. How I noticed him I can't really tell you, because it was like any bar, ceiling fans turning lazily overhead, smokey, and filled with people talking, scuffling, and moving about that made a low hum in the background. Still, I liked these kind of places. It was New Orleans, where the weather was always sultry and languid. Something about the place just made you want to loosen a few buttons on your shirt, and it definitely lowered inhibitions in the semi-tropical heat.  
  
While chances of some evil blonde witch making a voodoo doll out of me and poking me to death(1) were slim, there was still something supernatural about the place, that made even me, Shinigami, a little nervous when I walked down the street under the big magnolia trees, or sat alone in the corner of a bar, like somebody was watching me. It was the little prickling of the hairs on the back of my neck, the way something ran down my spine.  
  
Most of the music playing was bluesy, and it seemed to suit the atmosphere. When he walked in, I saw his tousled dark hair, and the dark cobalt eyes that were quite mysterious, and a nearly-imperceptible smirk on his lips. He had definitely changed since the war, and yet he hadn't changed at all.  
  
/Somethin' about the way you smiled at me just drove me wild  
  
Wish I could know if you're alone, don't wanna cramp your style/  
  
I try to calm myself down, and focus on my rum, picking it up and taking a sip. I can feel him staring at me. The little hairs on the back of my neck prickle, and I roll my shoulders, shrugging off the feeling, and looking up at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked with my eyes, trying to appear nonchalant.  
  
/But I cannot deny the feeling that I feel when  
  
I look straight through your eyes/  
  
He doesn't answer, probably because he isn't looking at me. He orders a scotch and water from the bartender, and takes a seat, across the rectangular bar from me. The tender sets down the drink and he pays, his cobalt eyes shifting from his drink to me. He takes a sip of the light golden liquid, looking at me with a knowing smirk in his eyes. I feel my heart start racing, and I wonder if I'm flushed.  
  
/ Feel my heart beating fast for his challenge, may you try  
  
I wanna know if you feel the way I do (I do)  
  
I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you (and you)/  
  
I give him my best smirk back, and bolt the rest of my rum, saying loudly, "Tender, another shot of rum, please. Dark." All the whiles I kept my eyes trained on him, even as the bartender refilled my drink with sweet, dark rum and I paid. He was watching me for a while, in a gaze that was nothing less than undressing. I looked away, pretending to be uninterested. I've heard the best way to get what you want is to refuse it. Maybe it's not true, but it seemed to work when attracting other men.  
  
/If there's no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can't)  
  
'Cause I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be  
  
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr.Man  
  
Unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr. Man /  
  
I smiled, chatting it up with a nice-looking young girl who was sitting next to me. She had a smile on her face, a tall, leggy blonde. I could still feel him staring, though, and I took another sip of my rum, casting a glance at him. He looked a bit peeved that I was flirting with someone else. Well, well, what did ya know ... I gave him a grin and turned away, ignoring him again. Not two minutes later I heard his stool scrape across the floor, and he got up, walking over.  
  
/Like the way you've given me attention through the night  
  
Maybe I've had too much for me, my man's right by my side/  
  
When he placed a light hand on my shoulder, it burnt through my shirt and onto my flesh. I looked up at him questioningly, and so did the girl I was flirting with. I lifted an eyebrow in his direction, rolling my rum in its glass and setting it down. Something in his eyes makes my face get hot, and I start to hear my heart pounding in my ears. I can only hope I don't look like a fool.  
  
/Every time I catch you watchin' me I feel somethin' down my spine  
  
I play the game, it's just for fun and only for tonight/  
  
"Got a minute?" he asked, his face still unchanged. Well, at least the smirk is gone. His cobalt eyes would have liked to have bored a whole through me and the wall behind me, the way he's staring at me.  
  
"Sure," I answer, glancing at the blonde by my seat, "I'll be right back." I told her with a reassuring smile, and then follow him to a corner of the room.  
  
/ I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do (you do)  
  
I think you hopin' there's a chance for me and you (and you)/  
  
"What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked a little frustrated with me, backing me against the wall with his gaze. He places his hands on the wall, either side of my head, and leans down to look at me, his warm breath playing over my cheeks and lips. I swallow hard.  
  
/Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't? (we can't)  
  
If there's no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can't)/  
  
"Are you ... busy right now?" he asked, in a voice that said nothing but suggested a whole lot more. I leaned back and smiled up at him contentedly. "Not too busy. Why?"  
  
/Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr.Man  
  
Unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr.Man, unfair /  
  
I guess he knew I wasn't going to make this easy for him. That ghost of a smile crept back on his lips again, and he leaned closer, grazing my cheek with his lips. "Just asking .... thought you might wanna, y'know, hang out for a while ...."  
  
/I know all you wanna know is answers  
  
'Cause you could gimme what I need/  
  
I felt my face flush, and my body temperature rise considerably. Still, I pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him away just a little and looking up at him searchingly.  
  
/We both know that we're attracted  
  
Should we let our desires lead? /  
  
His eyes were just as searching as mine were, his mouth slightly parted. The dim, golden light of the bar played with shadows over his face and his bangs stirred a little from a breeze from the ceiling fan. I leaned further back against the wood, relaxing just a little, but still not taking my hand off his chest.  
  
/I wanna know if you feel the way I do (I do)  
  
I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you (and you)  
  
If there's no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can't)  
  
'Cause I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be  
  
Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr.Man/  
  
Instead of taking that as a "No", he simply laced his fingers around my wrist and gently leaned down, kissing me chastely. His other hand found my hip, and then slid around my waist, pulling me closer to his firm body. God, this felt good.  
  
/Unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr. Man  
  
I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do (you do)  
  
I think you hopin' there's a chance for me and you (and you)/  
  
I kissed him back, going limp against the wall. The wood felt kind of springy, and it smelled old, like it hadn't been cleaned since the 1700's. Come to think of it, it probably hadn't.  
  
/Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't? (we can't)  
  
If there's no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can't)/  
  
I knew we should have stopped. After all, this was so unfair to my dear blonde friend, and besides, I still had a half-full glass of rum on the bar ... and, well, there were so many consequences that could come from something like this. Heero pulled back, looking at me and saying in a low voice, "Worry about it afterwards. You know you don't want to stop. You aren't being unfair to anyone ... just me."  
  
I smiled and pulled him a little closer, kissing him again, and leading him upstairs.  
  
/Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr.Man  
  
Unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr.Man, unfair to Mr.Man/  
  
He was right. If I wanted to regret this, I could do it tomorrow ... after we got what we both wanted. Each other.  
  
~Owari~  
  
(1) Hint, hint ... Relena.  
  
So, what'd ya'll think? C&C, please!!  
  
--Meiran 


End file.
